


the couch is big enough for the both of them...

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [14]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Owelle, This is fluff, they're okay, this is also really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Owen remembers what Michelle says about sleeping on the floor when he isn't in bed with her...
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	the couch is big enough for the both of them...

**Author's Note:**

> in order to understand a part of this story be sure to [read this one in particular](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667162).
> 
> prompt: sharing the couch

After Michelle retreated back downstairs, Owen still didn't feel like she was telling him the whole truth and apart of him was trying to figure it out in his head before asking her just what the hell she was thinking by going alone to see him. He didn't want to accuse her of seeing her ex on purpose or for the sole reason that she was unsure of them. He wanted her to admit it but he couldn't get her to and things started to get a bit angry with them. He didn't want to fight anymore so he told her he needed to be alone and she went straight upstairs without saying goodnight.

She took the floor of the bed, even though he was right downstairs, she knew he wasn't going to come up any time soon so she took the floor. He loved her weirdness, he would always love her weirdness and so it made her smile because she knew they weren't going to break up or anything...she just needed to find a way to make him see just how sorry she was for all this. 

Owen laid on the couch and remembered what she said about sleeping on the floor when he wasn't in bed with her - how it became a thing of being protected and only felt protected when he was with her and he felt like such an asshole about it now. She didn't need to prove anything else to him. He called her name loudly hoping she was still awake, "Get over here, now." He demanded quietly when she was that quick to emerge from their bedroom. "Lay with me, we're making this couch ours tonight." He made her fall right into his arms as he cuddled her up, tangling his legs with hers and keeping her as safe as he could.

"Why not just come to bed with me?" She asked him curiously.

"Because I want to be a little weird too," Owen smirked. "You were on the floor weren't you?" 

"I was but what's the got to with us staying on the couch?" She inquired giving him a little nuzzle to get comfortable.

"I never made it to my place on the nights I went home after being with you...I actually stayed right here and you never knew..." Owen confessed. "I guess apart of me always wanted to protect you even if that somewhat made me a bit of a creep." He joked but he was serious. "So now we aren't leaving the couch, we're going to make this a tradition just like Tuesday is a tradition." 

Michelle couldn't help but smile, her cheeks even hurting at just how cute that was. Just how weird it was. How weird they were together. "I hope you know how much I love you, Owen Strand," She sighed nuzzling into his chest. 

"I do, and I never ever doubted you. I was only afraid that maybe you went to see him, to see if you still had feelings for him..." Owen confessed and swallowed as he was softly and gently playing with her hair.

"I most certainly didn't, everything felt so wrong...I'm so glad I was able to run from him...that'll be the last time. Please by all means get an even better restraining order on him." She nodded firmly leaning into his hands in her hair as they softly caressed each other, holding on tightly because this couch wasn't exactly big enough for the both of them but they were definitely all about traditions and accepting each other's weirdness...

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...


End file.
